It's Not Over
by Storming.The.Castle
Summary: Songfic to It's Not Over by Secondhand Serenade. Completely Jalice. If you don't like Jalice, don't bother reading. Joe and Alice had been dating for a while and they broke up after a fight. What is Alice's reaction? Rated for a bit of language


**A.N- There's another A.N. at the bottom. This is my songfic to It's Not Over by ****Secondhand Serenade****. I recommend listening to it while reading, but that's just a suggestion. This is 100% JALICE. Lyrics are in bold and underlined.**

**My tears run down like razorblades  
>And no, I'm not the one to blame<br>It's you, or is it me?  
>And all the words we never say<br>Come out and now we're all ashamed  
>And there's no sense in playing games<br>When you've done all you can do**

I was sitting in my bedroom, and tears fell from my blue eyes and streaked my cheeks, each one like a razor blade. 'I'm not the one to blame' I thought to myself over and over. 'It's his fault'. But there was a little voice in the back of my mind that asked me if I really believe that. Half of me did, half of me didn't.

I guess it was both of our faults. I mean, we said some things to each other, but I couldn't even remember what I said. 'And now, look at us. Look at where we are. We're both ashamed; at least, I know I am.' I thought to myself, wiping away the tears. I was sick of having to smile and laugh and put on an act and play these stupid little games whenever we were around each other, because truthfully, I was breaking inside. But I had done all I could do. The damage was done and there was no going back to fix it.

**But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?  
>We had the chance to make it<br>Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over  
>I wish that I could take it back<br>But it's over**

We had broken up. After 2 years, 5 months, and 11 days, we let something stupid ruin what we had. We could've actually made it too, we had a chance to make us last. Nothing was ever going to get in the way of us, but we let it. I wished I could take it back, all of it. But it was over.

**I lose myself in all these fights  
>I lose my sense of wrong and right<br>I cry, I cry  
>I'm shaking from the pain that's in my head<br>I just wanna crawl into my bed  
>And throw away the life I led<br>But I won't let it die, but I won't let it die**

I fought with myself everyday over what happened. I fought about whose fault it was, why it even happened. And, I just could't figure out the answers, so I ended up crying for hours. My head was constantly pounding from all the crying, and all the thinking, and the pain would grow unbearable. I just wanted to crawl into my bed and forget about him, forget about how much I loved him and how much he loved me. But I couldn't let it die, I wouldn't let my love for him die because of that. 'Sure, he might not love me back ever again, but I'll always love him.' I would think late at night, when memories of the two of us kept me up. That much was true.

******But it's over, it's over, why is it over?  
>We had the chance to make it<br>Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over  
>I wish that I could take it back<strong>

I couldn't believe it. After everything we had gone through, all we had was gone, lost, thrown away carelessly. It was going to be us two against the world forever, but it all flew out the window. We were going to make it too, I knew we would. But the chances of that were destroyed. Joe and I were over. What we had was over. I wanted to take it back so badly, but I couldn't.

**I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart  
>Don't say this won't last forever<br>You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart  
>Don't tell me that we will never be together<br>We could be, over and over  
>We could be, forever<strong>

One day, all of it became too much, all of the tears and sorrow and heartbreak. I cracked. I had to talk to somebody about it. So I called Charles Kaznyk. I don't know why, but I did. He picked up after the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Charles. It's me, Alice." I reply, my voice soft and fragile because I was trying to hide the fact that I was on the verge of tears.

"Hey Alice, what's up?"

"I just needed to tell someone this, and I don't know why I called you- no offense- but, you know how Joe and I broke up?" I said, my voice shaking and quivering, teetering on the edge.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not over him Charles." My voice cracks and tears start to flow and I'm crying. I take a deep breath before continuing. "I'm falling apart. And don't just say 'It won't last forever Alice, this feeling will go away' because that's not what I'm looking for. It's just, he's breaking my heart. He's perfectly fine every time I see him, and I'm so broken up inside. We were supposed to be together forever, Charles, just me and him against the world. What happened to that? And I don't want to be told that me and him are never gonna be together, I CAN'T hear that right now. I know that what we had is gone, I know that it's over, but we could've lasted forever. And don't say that we weren't gonna be together forever, because I just that we could have, that we would have. We were going to be forever, me and him against the world, but now that's not gonna happen because I was stupid and let something wreck it and now it's over." I vented, crying as I went along.

"Jesus Christ! You guys are so stupid! God Alice, Joe's not as fine as he seems. He's real broken up about it too!"

"What?"

"Yeah. You don't know how many times he says he misses you and he loves you. Whenever you're not around, he just stares off into space and gets really depressed. I'm lucky if I can even get him to leave his god damn room."

"Really?"

"Yes! Now instead of complaining about all of this to me, go tell Joe!" He said. I dropped the phone and ran out into the pouring rain, running to Fernwood Avenue.

**I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart.****  
><strong>**Don't say this wont last forever.****  
><strong>**You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart.****  
><strong>**Don't tell me that we will never be together.****  
><strong>**We could be over****  
><strong>**And over, we could be forever.**

I ran to his house in the pouring rain. The wind was blowing bitterly and the rain was soaking me right to the bone. I could barely see what was in front of me, but I didn't care.

'I won't be falling apart anymore. This brokenness won't last forever. He doesn't mean to break my heart. He's hurting too. We can be together again, just me and him, against the world.' I repeated this thought to myself as the ice cold rain soaked into my clothes and ran across my skin and hair. My skin was a ghostly pale color and my hair was matted to my face, my blond hair dull and damp, but I just kept running. I finally got to Fernwood Avenue. I ran up the stairs of his house and pounded on the door. None other than Joe Lamb opened it. He stepped out onto the steps and into the rain

"Alice?" He asked, confused. I threw my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. He slipped his arms around my waist and it felt like I fit perfectly in his arms. I let myself stay in his warm embrace for a few moments before I pulled back and looked at him. His chocolate brown eyes held confusion and heartache in them.

**It's not over, it's not over, it's never over  
>Unless you let it take you<br>It's not over, it's not over, it's not over  
>Unless you let it break you<br>It's not over**

"This doesn't have to be over. We don't have to be over Joe. I still love you, I never stopped." I admitted. Before I could even think, his lips crashed down onto mine and everything was right again. I didn't feel broken. In fact, I felt as if I was being put back together, my heart being glued back as a whole. We separated after a minute or two and he looked into my eyes. His eyes were warm and filled with happiness and love. I knew my eyes mirrored his.

"It's not over Alice. We're not over. I love you too. I never stopped and I never will." He said. I smiled and leaned up and kissed him with everything I had. I kissed him like my life depended on it. And he kissed me back with everything he had too. We were standing there on the steps, kissing in the pouring rain. Everything felt like it was back in place.

I didn't let it take me and I didn't let it break me, and everything turned out okay. Of course me and Joe got back together.

"Finally!" Cary had said when we walked up to them the next day hand in hand. "I thought you two were gonna be stuck on super-depressed mopey mode forever." They all laughed. I looked up at Joe. He looked down at me and smiled.

"It's not over." I said.

"And it never will be." He said back. The rest of the guys groaned as we kissed.

"Eck, now they're gonna be stuck on ooey-gooey romantic mode for the next month." Charles complained. Joe separated from the kiss and shoved Charles over, but he couldn't help but smile just a little. I smiled and laughed. For the first time in a while, everything felt perfect in my life.

**A.N.- That was my songfic to It's Not Over by Secondhand Serenade. Cheesy ending, but what do you expect after a kind of hurt/comfort Jalice songfic. Jalice is MY FAVORITE COUPLE PAIRING IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE and I think they deserved some fluff. Sorry it was all in Alice's P.O.V. but I suck at writing in Joe's P.O.V. So, review if you want to. Or don't. I'm not a review Nazi:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPER 8 OR IT'S NOT OVER. SECONDHAND SERENADE AND SOMEBODY AMAZING OWN THOSE THINGS SADLY.**


End file.
